Promising To The Wrong Girl
by EunieBerry
Summary: ...He met Her...She met Him...They were what you call typical Childhood friends.But then she left & made a promise that He has to be hers and in return she'll be his.8yrs had passed.Both of them changed especially HIM and when he was about to give up on their promise he saw her again.But wait...SHE doesn't even remember HIM! Read and Review.
1. Prologue: The Promise

**PROMISING TO THE WRONG GIRL**

* * *

_"Do you believe in faith?No? Then how about love at first sight?No?Hmm...then how about the second time around? Still a no? Then what do you believe in?" I believe that Your Mine._

* * *

Summary: 8-yrs old Natsu made a promise to his childhood best friend. That He'll be hers and in return She'll be his. But what would happen IF...the meet once again...and wha...whats this...?She DOESN'T KNOW HIM!?

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Wait! Wait for me!" A 8-year old boy said as he ran after her.

"Eeeh~ Sheesh Natsu your so slow." the 8 year old girl replied.

"Ha? Am not! *pant* *wheeze* *pant*" He arrogantly said while try to catch his breath.

"Pfft..your not just slow...your already tired!" The girl said while giggling at him.

"Ha? Idiot! Am not! I'm just catching my breath!" He yelled

"Hahaha. Isn't that the same thing?" She said, still laughing.

"Tsk. Shut up. I'm gonna rest here for a while" He said as he sat down under the shade of tree

"Ah. How unfair!" She said as she dashes towards him and sat beside him.

"Who told you to sat down beside me?" He arrogantly said as he still tries to catch his breath.

"You know Natsu my Nii-chan (older brother) told me that a guy should have a lot more stamina than the girls"

"Wha-? Now your ignoring me?" He said in disbelief "Tsk. Who cares about that muscle head?"

"Ah. He also said. Whiny boys are the worst ever!" She said as she look up and see the clouds.

"Huh? I'm not whining!" He exclaimed.

"Waaah...the clouds are so beautiful!" She said with wonder.

"Tsk! Ignoring me again!?" He said irritably.

"Natsu look! look! doesn't that cloud look like a dog?" She said while smiling.

"Huh? Where?" He asked

"That one! with ear and tail shape like clouds!" She said as she pointed at it excitedly.

"Huh? Idiot that's not a dog! That's a cat!" He said.

"Ehh? No! See that ear and tail its obviously a dog!" She said

"No its a cat! look at its body structure!" he said.

"No. A dog!"

"A cat"

"A dog."

"C-A-T"

And so the two began there (stupid) argument

"Grr"

"Grr"

"..."

"Pffft...hahahahaha"

After what seems like an endless argument the two of them started laughing and decided to lay down the grass.

"Natsu..."

"Hmmm?"

"I...I'm leaving tomorrow" She said.

"Pffft...hahahaha...whats with that joke? hahaha...your really funny" Natsu said as he laugh loudly.

"..."

"ahaha...Your kidding right?" He said seriously.

"..."

"...where are you going?" he asked.

"I...we...we're leaving for the U.S. tomorrow" She said.

"Hmm..."

"My father said that my mother and sister need him there and that we should go back to being together again" She said.

"Huh? Whats with that?" He asked

"Mm. I don't really get those difficult things. Its just that the only I understand is that we're mowing to U.S."

"Hmm...is U.S. far?" He asked.

"I..don't know. Maybe. Since daddy said we'll be riding an airplane so maybe its far"

"Wow. airplane!? That's cool. Now I'm kinda envious!" He said.

"Pfft. Whats with that? Haven't you ride one before?" She said. "When you went to your big house in France?"

"Huh? Ah..Mm..yeah before...haha..I forgot." He said.

...

...

"Natsu...will you also forget me?" She said in a low whisper.

"HAH!? As if! Idiot!" He said, as he suddenly stood up. "I will always remember you!"

"Hmm...really?" he said as he strike a "cool-looking" pose

"Yup. Promise?"

"Ah!" He said.

"Then...lets do a pinky promise!" She said.

"Eh..I don't want to! that's so girly!" He said

"Geez." She said as she sigh. "Ah! I know! instead of not forgetting me how about this...*whisper* *whisper* *whisper*"

"O\\\\\O" - his reaction

_(A/n: Oh puh~lease...boys. *smirk*)_

"Its okay right?"She said while smiling.

"Mm...mm...I...guess" he said.

"Pinky promise! I'll always be yours~..." the girl said

"Pinky Promise! In return you'll be mine...~" the boy said.

_(a/n: Geez...kids this days...do they even know what they're saying?)_

"If you break this promise...you have to swallow a thousand needles~" The two of them said in a sing song voice.

And after that the young girl left with tears in her eyes...

And the young boy bid his goodbye.

With that his childhood friend-slash-playmate is gone...their summer together ended but their promise...

**Is ONLY BEGINNING...**

* * *

_Hi!_

_Its me!_

_So how was the "prologue" Is it interesting or no? =w=_

_Please review for me to know whether I should continue this or not._

_Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING this. HONTO NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ^w^_

_and it will be much more appreciated if you REVIEW so i could know where or what should I fix or change ^_^_

_so PLEASE REVIEW._

_(if you guys are bored try reading DANGEROUS LOVE~) ^^_

_;)_


	2. Lisanna Strauss is the promise girl?

**_Chapter 1: Lisanna Strauss is the PROMISE GIRL!?_**

* * *

_"Natsu its a promise!"_

_"Mm. A promise for a lifetime"_

_"Together forever" the both of them said_

_"Bye Bye Natsu"_

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!"

"Mmm"

"Gee! Natsu I told you to wake up!" A silver haired girl as she forcefully remove the blanket revealing a 17 year old, pink haired lad.

"Mmm.." He said "5 more minutes"

"Sigh. Thats what you said before!" The girl said as she pouted "We'll be late for school you know"

"Tsk. Lisanna you are so annoying" He said as he stood up and scratch his head.

"Wha-!? How dare you call me annoying!" She said "I'm just concern for my fiancee's well being"

"Well Being? More like an unnecessary action" he thought. "Fine. Fine just hurry up leave." he said.

"Haaaai~" She said as she went out of his room. _Sheesh, even though she's just a friend she sure is annoying and even though I went my way to told her not to come in my room. Sigh... "Childhood friends. huh. I dreamed of that promise again. The girl who always wear that blue ribbon. _He thought as he grab his uniform. "I wonder how's she doing now" Natsu said as he smile at the thought of her.

"She? Who?" Lisanna said as she barge inside Natsu's room

"Whoa. Hey you! I'm still dressing up y'know" He said "Its fine, its fine anyway lets go we might get late to class" she said, brushing off the annoyed expression Natsu has "Drive me to school today okay?"

"Tch. How many times have I told you that I'm not your freaking driver!" Natsu exclaimed "Where's your car? or your driver anyway?"

"I sent him back" Lisanna said while smiling as if what she did is no big deal "After asking him to bring me here, I sent him back"

"Haaah? Why don't you just used that car and went **straight** to school" He said as he grab his bag and keys "Stop coming to my place"

"Eeeeh~!? But I'm your fiancee~" Lisanna said in an annoying icky way "You should drive me so everyone would know that Natsu's mine"

"I'm not yours" He said _'And I don't plan on making you my fiancee or whatsoever'_

"What's that?" Lisanna said as she pouts again "Didn't we promise to each other before? That you'll always be mine?"

"..."

Natsu went silent. Its been nine years since that promise and at that time he's only 8-years old and back then he forgot to ask the name of that girl whom he had that promise with. Well what can he do? They've only been together every Christmas break plus the only thing he can remember is that she was always wearing a blue ribbon. The blue ribbon and that promise is the only thing he knows about that girl.

Three years later, during his first year in middle school. This girl Lisanna Strauss claimed that she's that promise girl by showing the blue ribbon and telling him about that promise.

Flashback - FIVE YEARS AGO

"Oi. fire breath someone's looking for you" A 12-year old boy with black hair said

"Haaah? What was that you? Strip king!?" the 12-year old Natsu said as he went towards Grey

"Oi. White haired woman. He's here" Grey said cooly

"Wha! Gray! teme! How dare you ignore me!?" Natsu angrily said

"Umm..Are you Natsu?" A timid white haired girl asked in a low voice

"Yeah. that's right what's your problem?" Natsu asked rudely, irritated by the fact that someone intervene with him.

"Na...Natsu!" The girl said as she tackled Natsu in an embrace "Don't you remember me? Its me Lisanna!"

"Haaah?"

"You promise me didn't you!" She said with teary eyes as she showed him a blue ribbon.

[End of FLASHBACK]

At first he was glad to meet her but every time he's with her there's this strange feeling inside of him, like theres a voice in his head, telling him that "She's not the one" Weird right?

I mean she already showed him the proof that she's the "promise girl" but how come he still has those thoughts!? And Oh boy, the once bright and gentle childhood friend knows turned into a super annoying, whining bitc-oops I mean girl. Ever since they started third year of middle school, Lisanna announced to the whole campus that they are engaged or something which he doesn't remember happening.

This might sound cruel but at first he tried to brush her off and get away from her but during their second year in middle school, he realized that Lisanna is being bullied and has no other friends so in the end he decided to stick with her but sometimes he's thinking...that "Man, what a pain"

"Hey~ Natsu! Hurry up! We'll be late" She said as she drag him out his house.

And right now at this moment he is thinking. "What a pain"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Saint Fiore Academy.

"Excuse me. But Master I heard you were calling for me" A girl with a long red haired said as she went inside the teacher's office.

"Yeah." An old man said "Today we'll be having a transfer student, a very important young lady and she'll be in your class"

"I see."

"No need to be tense and just relax. You know this girl very well" He said

"Eh?"

"Come in!" The head master, Makarov Dreyar said

"Good Morning. Its been awhile right?" A girl with a very familiar long blonde haired and big chocolate colored eyes said as she step inside the room.

"Whaa...!?Your-!"

"Miss. Erza Scarlet" she continued as she smile at the shocked reaction the red haired girl has.

"Lucy!" She exclaimed as she ran towards her and give the blonde a big hug.

"Erza, I'm happy. That you still remember me" Lucy said as she hugged back her long time friend.

"Idiot! How could I ever forget you!?" Erza said. Indeed, how could this red hair beauty forget this girl, her dearest and first ever friend.

"Its been nine years but Erza is still as beautiful as ever" Complimented by Lucy making Erza blush.

"I have lots of things to tell you!" Erza excitedly said

"Same here" Lucy said as she feels happy because her dear friend Erza hasn't forgotten her.

"Oh! And I'm sure Natsu and the others would be happy to know that your back!" Erza said, but the moment she mentioned the pink haired lad's name the bright smile that the blonde has turned into a sad one making her worried if she had said something bad. "Lucy what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Natsu?" Lucy said in a serious manner.

"Yeah! I bet he'll be so happy to see you again?" Erza excitedly said as he imagine Natsu's reaction.

"Wait...Erza. Natsu?" Lucy said again

"Yeah. Natsu Dragneel! Don't you remember!?" Erza asked this she's very worried.

**_"Natsu? _**" Lucy said, with a distant look in her eyes and cold tone in her voice then she laugh and said

**"Natsu Dragneel? I don't know him**" Lucy said with distant eyes, making the red haired beauty to be shocked for the second time around as she saw the coldness from the once bright and sunshine like friend she knew turned into some kind of mysterious and dark person and damn she sure has a lot of questions she wanted to ask but...

..

..

..

**"What happened to Lucy?" **

Is the biggest question running into her mind.

* * *

_** YIPPEE finally updated it~ So how is it?**_

Are you confused?

or Shocked?

Anyway for those who likes Lisanna I'm so sorry...for this part I'm going to make

her totally annoying and dislikeable but please bare with it for a while -W-

Anyway please tell me what you think about this chap.

**Is it good or are you disappointed?**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR HONEST OPINION!**

**and REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**please with cherry on top! C:')**

**PS:** _If you want more NaLu try my other fics such as_

_DANGEROUS LOVE _

_POSSESSION_

_CAPTURED BY HIM_

_BOYFRIEND_

_OTOKO GIRAI-SLASH-MAN HATER_

_ Fall In Love with Me Again! Mou Ichidou Ore ni Sukki ni Nare!_


End file.
